I Shouldn't Care, It Shouldn't Bother Me
by Okeanos-heart
Summary: "I act like ish don't phase me, when inside it drives me crazy." I've read a couple of fanfics here that involved a Greninja and their trainers, so I got inspired. This fanfic does involve a FC/OC and it is pretty OC-centric, so if you don't like those I can understand.


Her teal and gold Golurk-themed bag was violently thrown into a corner, making all of the contents inside rustle around. Behind her she nearly slammed the door shut and she dropped herself down onto the rickety mattress the Pokémon Center's lodging service provided in Ambrette Town. Unfortunately, this was not a region she was too familiar with nor was it a region where she could simply just find a home to reside in, so on her long journey she had to rely on staying at almost every other Pokémon Center she came across, and even if it cost little to nothing at all this was habit she certainly did not want to get into. With both feet steady on the carpet floor, her elbows rested on each knee, and her fingers lazily laced through her thick and navy hair, she let out a sigh so audible the next door neighbors might have heard it.

Lavilah assumed her rigid and stoic personality could handle it smoothly, she knew from the very beginning that nothing anybody said was ever of importance to her nor did it get under her skin. But this time, this one time, everything just drove her insane. The nasty glares, the whispered remarks, the unpleasant vibes from others, it all just made her want to scream and tear the closest non-living object to shreds. And she didn't want to feel as if she was only one to blame for this issue, there was another being she wanted to pin the blame on for all this negative attention.

"Fuck," she hissed lowly as she dug her fingernails into her warm scalp. "Fuck, fuck, _fuuuuuccckkk._"

She squinted almost painfully, her nostrils flaring with frustration and anger. Her teal blue eyes opened as she glared down at the black and red-yellow striped Luxury Ball hanging from the thin black string around her neck. It almost made her cringe from how much anger festered within her the longer she stared at the capturing device. Channeling her anger into something else without the help of sugar was something she was not skilled with at all. Whether it was verbal or physical, anything that made her mad either made her want to say something she would soon regret or impulsively throw something across the room like a child. She clutched the black sphere in the palm of her hand, snatched it right off of the string with a faint _PING_, and chucked it as hard as she could from where she sat. She didn't care if her sudden rage had left a noticeable dent into the plaster wall across from her, but after a few moments of silence, more venom spewed from her lips.

"This is all _your_ fault!"

The creature contained within the Luxury Ball may or may not have felt her anger and heard her words, but one thing for sure the sphere began to rock left to right, back and forth. Now slowly regretting her decision to throw one of her own teammates against the wall, she hung her head in shame and sighed once more. It was only in a moment of silence when the abrupt sound of a Poké Ball bursting open startled her, almost like every time a wild Pokémon she desired to have had failed to be caught. In a bright ray of white light, a blue, water and dark-typed ninja frog suddenly appeared in front of her, his legs spread apart from each other and his arms planted into the carpet.

"Greninja?" his angled head tilted in confusion, his light pink eyes focused on her.

"Don't look at me like that, you know why I'm pissed off," the Greninja's trainer growled. "..Did you forget already?"

The way her words sounded were so penetrating it took him by surprise. He probably could not have remembered one time she had raised her voice at him outside of a battle. This was something at first for him and he literally did not know what to say or do. Even if he had spoken until his face was any bluer she wouldn't have understood him and it was doubtful that any body language would ease her fury. So the only thing the helpless Pokémon could do was sit and stare innocently.

Lavilah observed the Pokémon's lack of activity and groaned loudly, rubbing her aching forehead with rough fingers.

"…How stupid of me…how _fucking_ stupid of me to let that happen," she breathed angrily to herself. "I should have done better to keep myself together so this wouldn't get out of hand."

Ever since the day her beloved Frogadier leveled up rapidly and evolved into a Greninja, she had developed a bond with her Pokémon so deep it quickly developed into something intimate. She had gotten so attracted to the Pokémon and her impulsive passion lead to a lecherously eccentric night with the ninja frog in a hotel resort room by Coumarine City's coastline several months ago. She knew she could conceal her confidential feelings around other people, knowing that loving a Pokémon was considered nothing but pure taboo to society. But it was her Greninja who couldn't help himself. In public locations whenever she let him tag along outside of his Luxury Ball, he would always be so very close and touchy-feely. His blue, sticky fingers were always caressing against the clothing on her skin, he would always bring her into tight hugs around the presence of others, Pokémon or human; and it was more than enough evidence to convince the minds of the immature to assume that she and her Greninja were doing something questionable behind the scenes.

It first started with children taking observations of the Pokémon's behavior and verbally pointing it out to other children and their parents with their sticky and grimy index fingers thrust outward. The words, _"eww"_ and _"gross"_ were often screamed and overemphasized as they noticed the bizarre couple; then that's when it began to infest and spread like a virus amongst other age groups. Teenagers would often stare and give off weird looks, some cupping a hand over their faces to gossip and whisper their own blind opinions to each other. Adults, even with their so-called maturity, would do the same; stare at her and her companion as if they were amoebas under a microscope. A few would shake their heads in disbelief and others would make "unintentionally" audible remarks around her.

"_Isn't that woman from Lavender Town, all the way in Kanto? I take it that's what's considered normal in that weird town."_

"_A pretty woman like her shouldn't be cooped up with a Pokémon, a fine gentleman would be an ideal match for her, instead."_

_"Guess that happens when you're too desperate for a relationship."_

"_Do her parents even know she does that stuff with Pokémon? How disgusting."_

"_I thought that was illegal, unless those Sinnoh people still believe in that old, folk-tale nonsense about Pokémon and humans becoming closer and brain washed her."_

"_That poor Greninja. I hate it when trainers take advantage of their Pokémon like that."_

There was even an experience where some woman had the audacity to approach Lavilah herself with a slip of paper in her hand and telling her that she needed help with her "problem." Lavilah didn't take the time to read what was on the slip because it was crumpled up in between her fingers and tossed aside, but she assumed it was a hotline number of some sort. Ignorant behavior like this wasn't supposed to get under her skin, she wasn't supposed to get angry and emotional because of the things people said about her, and the worst part of it was that nobody had any actual proof of what they had done. They were all just assumptions and yet there was only a certain amount she could shrug off before it starting eating away at her mind.

"I should have _never_ let you fuck me, plain and simple," she grumbled more. "I should have known better that you couldn't control yourself or your feelings outside of your Poké Ball ever since we did that in Coumarine City."

She stayed quiet for a few more seconds before opening her mouth to express more guilt for herself.

"You're an _animal._ Of course you can't control yourself or your feelings, goddammit. It's because you're an _animal._ I am so stupid."

Greninja was not certain on what her words were, mostly because she was mumbling to herself and his hearing wasn't the best that day, but as a Pokémon that went through countless numbers of victorious battles and vigorous training sessions he could sense that something was not right with her and it was a responsibility of a Pokémon who loved and cared for their trainer to try their hardest to fix it to the best of their ability.

"Greeee," the amphibian croaked as he slowly made his way to his struggling trainer and gawked at her with his bubblegum eyes. Her face was still facing the floor and her head drooped low, so there was no way she could see him. He took more action and climbed up on the bed next to her, hoping the loud creaking of the springs would get her to move her head.

"Ninja…Greninja.."he spoke some more, this time placing his semi-sticky fingers onto her bare shoulder and nudging her gently. His reflexes immediately told him to reel back as her shoulder jolted at his sudden touch and his eyelids rose slightly in astonishment that he was able to get her to react.

"Don't touch me," were the only words she spoke to him directly as she shot a glare and turned her body away. "You're still half to blame for this shit, you know?"

Greninja began to lower his head in guilt and gave off a saddened look. Partially, it was a natural instinct that he wanted to show dominance around other humans and Pokémon that she was proclaimed to be his mate. He enjoyed being so close to her and feeling up on her smooth skin he didn't think others would notice nor care that his public displays of affection wasn't right, let alone his own trainer to be effected by it. And now this sudden rage confused him heavily and made him feel unhappy. He wanted to fix things that were broken, he wanted her to be content once more, and he wanted their relationship to be fixed. He utterly hated it when Lavilah felt unhappy and it made him feel even worse when she didn't have access to her medication for quite some time. Unfortunately, they weren't in Hoenn, and the cooler weather and speckled snowy areas certainly had a negative impact on her mental and emotional health. At one time, when she was a sleep and he was free from his spherical imprisonment, he did his own research to look for the small and cylindrical orange container he saw her pull out occasionally only to place something into her mouth and swallow it whole. At first he assumed it was just like the vitamins she had given her Pokémon during training, but he could feel that her vibe had enhanced after she took a couple. Upon confiscating her bag, he did manage to find the container; however there didn't seem to be anything in it. He had no idea where it all came from, but he knew one thing that it hadn't been used since he was a level 10 Froakie.

Lavilah huffily stood up and her eyes locked onto the Luxury Ball on the floor.

"You know what, I really don't want to see you right now. Just get back into your ball," she demanded, already approaching the ball on the carpet floor.

Nervously, the Pokémon shook his head and leapt off of the mattress, standing in between his angry trainer and the Pokéball in just the right amount of time.

"What are you doing, get out of the way and get back into your ball-_Ack!"_

She was cut off by two webbed hands gripping onto her wrists and a slimy wall forcing her body back down onto the mattress, and the next thing she knew she was staring face-to-face with the frog's angled head. She only blinked a couple of times before she could finally figure out what had happened, when she began to twist around and struggle.

"What the-let me go!" she demanded. "I told you to get in your damn ball, why are you disobeying me?"

He had to admit, he didn't feel good about disobeying his trainer for the first time especially when she was already in a bad mood, but he didn't want to be shoved back into his ball, unable to fix this issue. It wasn't easy for him to get out of his ball without her assistance in the first place.

"_Greninja! Gre! Gre!_"

She shook her head violently, her square frames bouncing around on her face. Trying to pry herself from the frog's grasp she cursed and hissed more obscene words. Greninja didn't budge as he kept as still as he possibly could and held her down. He didn't know what else to do, if he let her go she would no doubt force him into the ball and she still would have been sour afterwards. But if he didn't let her go, maybe, just maybe, she could calm down and think about how silly she had been acting.

He kept protesting, regardless of her inability to understand him. All she did was struggle and he expected that. He knew she wanted to be angry and hold a grudge for a good deal of time; he knew she disliked having to realize how much she overacted, but he didn't care. He wanted the Lavilah he knew and loved returned to him.

It took her a total of two minutes of snarling, mean looks, and useless struggling to finally calm herself down and close her eyelids. Greninja spoke some more in his own language before slowly and reluctantly letting go of her wrists. He moved to the side, keeping his eyes on her and she didn't move, thankfully.

"….Oh my god, I hate humans so much…"

"..Gre?" He cocked his head to the side, was she not a human being herself? He touched her leg gently and pat it, almost as if asking, _"Aren't you one yourself?"_

"Yeah, I know, I'm a human myself too, but….still…"

"..Just, why do they do that?" she asked herself, staring up at the dusty ceiling fan. "Why do people always feel the need to shun or look down on those who think differently than others?"

Greninja remained silent as he listened to his trainer speak.

"It's just so stupid, that everyone thinks it's gross or immoral to love a Pokémon more than what they are. I've…never felt more passionate about my Pokémon than with actual people, besides my family of course. I've always taken a disliking towards people, just the way that they're everywhere and won't stop multiplying, thinking that they're the superior race and can take away anything without qualms and still make everything work in their own, selfish favors. It always pisses me off."

"But you know, I've never felt that way around you guys, Pokémon to be exact. It always feels like a breath of fresh air whenever I'm around you guys, you're different. You guys can understand me, you all know and care about my struggle…and you all don't judge based on the decisions I make in life."

Lavilah enjoyed thinking that she was a strong person, so it was extremely difficult for her to accept that small tears were accumulating around her eyes and sliding down her light brown face. Her eyes stung heavily and her vision had filled up with liquid; she began to sniff, her throat ached painfully, and the back of her hand rubbed her eyes underneath her glasses. Greninja saw that she had been tearing up and purred sadly.

"I never realized how much it could hurt to hear other people speak so badly of you just because your feelings towards someone or something doesn't make sense to them," she breathed shakenly. "I know I'm not supposed to care at all but…I can only take so much..."

Quietly she sobbed more words to herself, apologizing repeatedly to the ninja frog for her aggressive behavior and her malicious comments. She had mentioned something about a lack of antidepressants had occurred and there was no other place in Kalos to receive them, so she had to bite the bullet and deal with everything without them. She sat back up on the bed, peeled her glasses off and folded them before setting them down next to her. She swallowed and cleared her throat, her blue partner croaking some more and resting his head onto hers. Lavilah sniffed lightly and beamed weakly as a webbed finger smeared a stray tear away from her pale chocolate face.

"Thank you….Greninja. I'm ever so blessed to have you by my side," she thanked quietly. The Pokémon let out a happy croak and gave her a reassuring hug as he nestled his triangular face into her neck.

"I don't think I've treated you in a while, would you like a Poké Puff?"

He happily croaked once more and nodded quickly. With her blurred vision she walked over to her abandoned bag, fished around inside with squinted eyes, and pulled out a box containing the treats. His pink tongue secreted with saliva the longer he stared at the box with such excitement. Lavilah placed herself back down onto the bed and opened up the container, the sweet scent of freshly baked goods wafting into the air. She frowned a little bit, bothered the frosting was no longer pristine and neat due to her carelessness, still she knew that it wouldn't matter anyway.

"Which one would you like?" she asked. "You want another mint Poké Puff?"

He nodded rapidly once more and she plucked out a Supreme Summer Poké Puff and handed it to her faithful companion with a wider beam. Excitedly, the Greninja took it in between his fingers, almost dropping it from anticipation, and began wolfing it down. Minty green frosting, orange slice, and colorful edible toppings and all. She placed the top of the container back on and placed the container onto the carpet floor. She came back up and the frog beside her was holding out his half-eaten treat.

"Hm? What's wrong, you don't want it anymore? It's your favorite," she looked down at it. He lifted it up and down in front of her, making a croaking noise. Her brain finally clicked and she smiled.

"Oh, you're so sweet, thank you."

She took the half-eaten baked good and chewed on it, finishing it within seconds; she didn't even care if she could taste the slight bitterness of the Pokémon's saliva. She had allowed her Greninja to have his way with her and she just had to live with the fact that that was going to stay with her for life and there was nothing she could do to change that.

"I love you, baby," she cooed as she wrapped her striped arms around the blue Pokémon and planted a gentle kiss upon his wet and slimy tongue wrapped around his neck. He purred as if to say, _"I love you too"_ and snaked his own lanky arms around her body. The two sat there for a brief moment before Greninja pulled away and looked at her endearingly; she beamed back with a thin strand of saliva connected from her lips to his tongue scarf.

"Gre, Greninja?"

"Hm?" She looked down and saw the amphibian's slimy hand placed onto her chest and then slide it down to her lap, and then back to her chest. He did this a couple of more times before she could understand what he was trying to get at and respond.

"….Are you asking me if I want to do that again?" she asked him. He nodded.

"..Are you asking for permission from me?" He nodded once more.

She pursed her lips and looked away for a moment. This little issue something she wanted to forget ever happened and she wanted to go on with her life knowing that her loyal Greninja was in a very close relationship with her and was going to love her until death, regardless of whatever ignorant remarks she received from others days to come. Her lips curved into a wider smile and she pecked in between his eyes.

"It's been a while since we last did that, huh? Only if you learn to control yourself."


End file.
